SOCCP: DCKiyoshi's Skypiea Edition
by DCKiyoshi
Summary: After Blackbeard uses his Devil Fruit powers to send the Mugiwara crew and Vera back to the Skypiea arc, shocking events will take place. Will Luffy and the crew be able to set things back to the way they were? This won't be easy for Vera, considering she can't speak Japanese!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my awesome fans and readers! So a few weeks back my Fanfic sensei, Brunetta6, put up a drabble collection for her amazing One Piece Fanfic, Slightly Overdone Chocolate Chip Pancakes. (or SOCCP for short). So I gave her the idea for a drabble competition between us. What if her fan character, Vera, got sent to the Skypiea arc of One Piece? Now before you go on any further please read Brunetta6's Fanfic SOCCP, to actually understand what you're reading in this Fanfic. Anyways whoever has the most reviews will win the competition. I'm determined not to lose because Skypiea is my favorite arc. Enjoy Chapter 1! I put a small description of Vera and what happened last time in SOCCP but to get all the details read SOCCP.**

**Beware! This Fanfic will contain mild bad language, angst here and there, and changes to the Skypiea arc to make it a bit more interesting. No characters, story line plots will be taken out of the arc, but will be changed slightly to spice up this Fanfic.**

Links: Brunetta6's profile: ** u/2787066/Brunetta6**

For Brunetta6's Skypiea Fanfic: s/9105532/1/SOCCP-Brunetta6-s-Skypiea-Edition

SOCCP link: s/8264139/1/Slightly-Overdone-Chocolate-Chip-Panca kes

Chapter 1: A Wrinkle in Time

It was a fairly sunny day in the New World. Despite weather in the Grand Line being unpredictable, it seemed that the weather would be normal for once. The Thousand Sunny sailed through the waves majestically, with its lion figurehead facing whatever direction where the Straw Hats next destination was located. On the Sunny were doing their regular things. Zoro was training with his extremely heavy weights, Franky was in his workshop building who-knows-what, and Nami was navigating by following her Log Pose. Meanwhile Sanji was in the kitchen with a figure with soft-looking chocolate brown curly hair. Her name is Vera Rosethorne, a beautiful 17-year old who has become the newest crew member of the Mugiwaras. After everything that happened on before and after Kibo Hana Island, with the marines, Kizaru, and Vera getting a 100,000,000 beri bounty on her head, Luffy decided to let her in the crew.

After everything had happened she had gotten quite close to all the Straw hats. Luffy liked her a lot, maybe a little too much to be honest. Zoro sees her as an annoyance, and she lives up to this position towards him, and she gets along with the other Strawhats as well.

Vera stood next to Sanji in the kitchen watching him prepare some food. She recently became a protégé to him, and sensei to Vera. At the moment Sanji was teaching Vera how to cook at fast speeds like he did. Vera was having some difficulties, such as dropping cooking utensils and spilling ingredients.

"Ugh… I'm sorry Sanji-kun! I can't get the hang of this…" she said with a small pout.

Sanji, being the sucker for women that he is at times quickly forgave her, despite not knowing exactly what she said.

"Sorede ī no yo!" he said with hearts in his eyes. "Watashi wa ima made kore o kirei ni shimasu. Kyūkei o totte iku!" _It's fine! I'll clean this up right now. Go take a break!_

Vera was guessing he was saying something about him cleaning it up so she smiled a bit.

"Thank you Sanji-kun!" she said giving him a hug on her way out.

Vera walked out of the kitchen and headed to the deck of the ship where she found Usopp looking through a spyglass into the distance of the vast sea around them. He seemed to be focusing on something in the sky.

"Usopp?" she said in concern. "What's wrong?"

Usopp, next to Robin, was probably the only other person that was learning little bits and pieces of English as he spent more time with Vera.

In broken English he managed to say, "Skie…dark?" He said questionably as he handed the spyglass to Vera.

She looked through and saw that the sky was pitch black, and that they were sailing right into it. In the distance they heard thunder clapping, sounding as if a giant was clapping his hands. The waves rose up into the air as if there was almost no gravity whatsoever.

Vera's eyes widend as she saw what could look like a huge storm. She ran off trying to look for Nami and to warn everyone else. She found Nami in the women's quarters, sitting on a couch resting. Nami looked up as Vera ran into the room. Vera quickly said "Arashi Biggu!" _storm big!_

Nami quickly got up and ran outside to the deck, looking towards the storm that was coming closer and closer to the ship. Usopp came with the rest of the crew, except Luffy, who he couldn't find. They started to fold in the sails and prepare the Sunny for the storm. As they entered the storm they noticed that it was very strange. The ship wasn't getting rocked all which ways, the winds weren't that strong, and the thunder almost went with a rhythm. Even for Grand Line weather, it was too weird.

Straw Hats POV

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Usopp. "There's nothing happening? What kind of storm is this?!"

Nami to, was confused as she looked around trying to see if there was anything nearby. Suddenly in the distance, she saw a small silhouette getting closer, but was too hard to see. "Usopp!" she yelled "Look through your spyglass to see what's in the distance!" she said as she pointed to the silhouette that was still coming closer.

Usopp put the spyglass to his eye to see the approaching object. He looked through and saw a raft-ship thing and a jolly roger. A jolly roger with three skulls and six crossbones. Usopp tried to remember if he had ever seen a jolly roger like that but couldn't. He kept looking until he saw a big figure with a black beard on the ship. Usopp then remembered back to when a man tried to capture the crew on their way to Skypiea. Then he realized who that ship thing belonged to. Usopp's eyes popped out as he screamed "It's Blackbeard! And his crew! Their coming right at us!"

Chopper started to freak out with Usopp "Blackbeard!? The Yonko!?" he screamed.

Luffy had been in the crow's nest of the Sunny. He noticed how the sky was getting darker, and the rest of the crew was trying to navigate through it, but he sensed something wasn't right. Even though he wasn't the smartest in the science of weather and navigation, he felt that this wasn't an ordinary storm. The waves were too high, the thunder occurred to constantly with no lightning anywhere in sight. Suddenly he heard Usopp and Chopper scream.

"Blackbeard?! The Yonko!?"

Luffy got up and looked into the distance and saw Blackbeard's raft-ship. "Eh!? What's going on?" He said as he climbed down the crow's nest to the others. His eyes suddenly got a dead serious look.

Suddenly, an object went flying from the raft-ship. It hurdled through the air at a tremendous speed until it finally landed on the deck of the Sunny.

"Ow! Jesus! That was a horrible idea getting him to throw me to Mugiwara's ship! Oh well. At least I made it!" Said a huge figure getting up from the spot he landed on. It was a hard to tell over a sudden darkness that overcame the ship but everyone could tell who it was.

Vera froze. She suddenly realized that Blackbeard, the Blackbeard who took down Ace and Whitebeard, was just a few steps away from her.

The wind and thunder suddenly came back, but stopped when Blackbeard yelled "San Juan! Enough with the weather tricks!" The sounds and wind stopped as the Giant San Juan Wolf said "Sorry Captain!" As he put his hands in the sea to swim.

"Blackbeard." Said Luffy with a lot of disgust. "What the hell are you doing on my ship!?" Yelled Luffy.

Blackbeard smirked, and then broke out in a evil laughter. "Zehahahaha! Well, Mugiwara, I'll tell you." He said with his usual twisted smile.

"I recently was thinking of how you're gonna be of a pain in my ass in the future. So I went to thinking. What if Mugiwara was no more?" He said with bit of evil in his eyes.

The whole Strawhat crew froze in fear as they realized the Yonko in front of them, had the intentions to kill their Captain.

Luffy didn't hesitate to prepare for a fight, as he went 2nd gear.

"Blackbeard. I won't let you hurt me or my nakama!" He said as he stretched his arms back. "Gomu-Gomu no! Jet Bazooka!" He yelled as his arms slammed into Blackbeard, knocking him across the ship.

Blackbeard struggled to get up, but finally got to his feet. He then started to laugh. "Zehahaha! Mugiwara, thats all I need to begin my plan to kill you!" He said as his Yami-Yami powers started to create a dark aura around him.

"Black Hole!" He said as a tiny black hole started to form, gradually getting bigger. Then with his hand he made a white quake bubble appear with his Gura-Gura powers. He stuck his hand into the black hole.

At first nothing happened, but seconds later the black hole started to change in shape rapidly. It looked as if something was exploding in it. Finally it stopped jerking around and returned to normal. But had a purple hue to it instead of black and gad a spiral in it.

Suddenly the black hole grew to a huge size and started swallowing up everything. One by one, a Straw hat would be sucked in, as the rest who had yet to be swallowed up by it watched in horror.

"Zehahaha! See you later Mugiwara!" Bellowed Blackbeard.

Luffy was horrified as memories from Sabaody came back to him as his nakama disappeared one by one. "Blackbeard! You'll pay!" Yelled a now enraged Luffy. He tried to attack Blackbeard, but got sucked into the black hole. The last thing he saw was Blackbeard laughing at him.

(...)

Luffy found himself floating through an odd almost slide like path, being pulled by some odd force. There were twists and turns and many colors of the rainbow were flashing by rapidly. His eyes were starting hurt from the colors but, suddenly he heard several calls for him.

"Luffy! Where are you!? Yelled a frightened Usopp

"Luffy, help!" yelled both Chopper and Vera.

"Damnit where is he?!" yelled Sanji.

From what Luffy could tell they must all be together still. After a few twists and turns, he was finally reunited with his crew.

Usopp and Chopper were both relieved to see that their captain was ok. "Luffy!"

But then Usopp and Chopper both screamed. "Luffy!? Where's your scar?!" they said as they pointed to their Captain's chest. Luffy looked at his chest to see that his scar was slowly disintegrating away.

Luffy wasn't entirely freaked out, at least not until he looked at Franky. "AHHH! Franky! Your body is…!"

Franky looked at his body and saw that his huge mechanical arms were now back to their former appearance before he had been teleported by Kuma on Sabaody. "Eh!? Un-super! What the hell is going on!?"

Then one by one each Straw-hat were changed to how they looked 2 years ago. Zoro had both his eyes, Usopp's hair was shorter and suddenly was missing his pop greens, and Sanji's hair went back to the other side of his face.

Luffy started to laugh at Sanji saying "Ha-ha! I guess you didn't change your appearance much huh Sanji?"

"Shut up you rubber bastard!" said an enraged Sanji. "Don't you see what's happening?! It's as if were going in reverse!"

"Sanji is right." Said Robin. "And I think I know what's going on. I think Blackbeard's plan was to throw us back in time."

The whole rest of the crew suddenly went silent. "Back in time? How is that even possible?" asked Nami, who noticed her breasts were getting smaller. "Yipe!"

Robin, despite her knowledge could not give an answer. "For years, time travel has just been a theory. But somehow Blackbeard figured it out." She said, somewhat upset that an idiot like Blackbeard figured out something that people have been trying to figure out for probably centuries if not more.

The only person not changing was Vera. She stayed exactly the same. Maybe it was because of her semikami powers, or maybe because she wasn't of this world, but still she was confused.

Vera was about to comment on what was happening to her, but was suddenly cut off as two more black holes appeared in the vortex the Strawhats were floating through. But only these black holes were different. They were only sucking in Franky and Brook. They tried to escape but it was no use.

Franky struggled not get sucked in but, couldn't fight the force of the black hole. "Don't worry guys I'll be fine!" he said as his black hole closed.

As Brook got sucked in, he yelled "Ahh! I'm gonna die! Wait, but I'm alre-" he was cut off as the black hole closed. Everyone in the crew was terrified as the two crew members were just swallowed up before them. Luffy was almost going hysterical as even more memories on Sabaody came back to him.

"Franky…Brook…." Said Luffy, trying to fight back tears. "Damnit! I told myself I wouldn't let anyone die again!" he said still trying not to cry. His face was red with fury and sadness, small tears made their way down his face.

Luffy looked towards the front part of the portal they were traveling through and saw a bright light. He started to laugh hysterically, realizing they were all gonna die.

The rest of the remaining crew looked at their Captain as they saw him breakdown. They had never seen him like this before.

Luffy looked at all of them, face now streaming with tears, as he said "I'm sorry everyone…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" he said as they approached the end of the portal into the bright light. They all blacked out.

(…)

Luffy woke up on his back, looking at the sky as he awoke. He saw that there were no clouds above him. He thought he was dead until he realized he was on a pirate ship. The exterior of the ship seemed oddly familiar. The ran to the front of the ship, and froze when he saw the figurehead. It was a sheep. "M-Merry?" he said in disbelief. Then he looked over the figurehead into the water. Only expect it wasn't water. It was a sea of clouds.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: Well, it took a long time to write this. ( Mainly because of procrastination) But since it's Summer I have more time to write Fanfics! Remember to frequently check out my Fanfics and Brunetta6's Fanfics to keep up with the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 of the Brunetta6 vs. Me Skypiea challenge! Part one of a two day update so expect chapter 3 tomorrow! Enjoy, and please review!

Chapter 2: Back in the Cloud Sea

Luffy was now going from sad and distressed, to confused and freaked out. He was back in the sea of clouds, from when the crew traveled to Skypiea 2 years ago. Even though no one was around, Luffy started to talk to himself saying "W-whats going?!" He said freaking out. "First I'm on the Sunny, in a weird black hole thing, now I'm on the Merry!" He said even scrambling around the deck of the ship.

"Wait...what was Robin saying earlier?" He asked himself as he tried to remember. _"And I think I know what's going on. I think Blackbeard's plan was to throw us back in time."_

Luffy suddenly came into focus with rage. "Damn that Blackbeard! What the hell is he trying to do?!" He said now looking around. Despite almost breaking down completely earlier, he was almost happy that he was on the deck of the Merry again. At least, he was happy to be someplace he remembered.

"Um...You ok there Luffy?" Said a voice from behind him. Luffy turned around to see everyone soaked in water behind him. Luffy looked a bit confused. "Why are you all wet?" He said with a weak smile realizing he didn't lose his crew.

Sanji was sitting soaking wet as he looked at Luffy, wondering if Luffy was being stupid then realized something. "Why the hell are you not wet?! You went through the clouds just like us!" He said with a annoyed rage tone.

Luffy felt himself and he was dry alright. He figured out that this when they had flown up the knock-up steam to get to the cloud sea. But he was wondering why he wasn't wet. "I'm just glad you guys are ok!" He said running up to the crew.

Sanji was still annoyed when heard a sound come lap. What the..." He looked down as he saw an unconscious, dry Vera laying on his lap. His annoyance went from confusion to happiness. His eye turned into a heart as he stared at her. "Is this some sort of angel, here to welcome me to the sky island?" He said admiring Vera.

Meanwhile Chopper stood over Usopp's body freaking out. "Usopp isn't breathing! This is bad!" Luffy then walked over to Usopp and gave him a good punch on the chest, forcing the water to come of Usopp's lungs and out his mouth. "Arghhhh! What the hell was that for Luffy?!" Yelled Usopp as he wiped some water from his mouth.

With all this commotion, Vera slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone on the Merry. Her eyes widened a little, but she was really confused. In her head she asked herself. "What the heck? Are we on the Merry? Why is everyone soaked?"

Meanwhile in Vera's mind, Inner Fangirl squeed in happiness. "Kwah! We're on the Merry! More importantly, back in the Skypiea arc!" Vera got even more confused. "Skypiea!?" She said out loud.

**Meanwhile, below the cloud sea in the Grand Line. **

The sky was still dark, and the black clouds were still present as the wreckage of a giant wooden raft floated in the sea.

"Zehahaha! They got away! We lost!" Said the Blackbeard from two years ago. They rest of crew were floating with him on one of the huge wooden logs that was on their raft.

"Those guys are *cough* lucky..." Said Doc Q crunching on an apple he had.

Jesus yelled at them saying "Don't say it like it doesn't matter! C'mon Captain think of someth-" he was interrupted as a huge shadow formed above them. They all looked up as what appeared to be a giant person holding a raft falling from the sky.

"Quick! Get awa-!" They didn't have time to get away as the giant San Juan

landed in the sea creating a giant tidal wave. The Blackbeard Pirates from 2 years ago were sent rocketing through the waves on the remains of their raft.

"Zehahaha! It worked! We traveled back two years!" Said the Blackbeard from 2 years later.

"But Captain... What is this so called plan you have?" Asked Lafitte looking around. "This is exactly where we were when the StrawHats went to the Sky Island."

"Zehaha! Exactly! We're gonna get up to the Sky Island and kill the Strawhats up there!" Said Blackbeard still laughing.

Jesus started to get mad as he said "And how the hell do we manage that? The only other people in the crew you wanted to come were me, Lafitte, Doc, Van and San Juan! How the hell are we even gonna get to the Sky Island?!"

Blackbeard simply pointed to San Juan who was still holding the raft. "He's gonna toss us up there!" he said with an evil smile.

The rest of the crew went wide-eyed as they felt the raft lean back as San Juan prepared to throw it. "Wait captain! This is insane! It won't work!" exclaimed the crew.

"Now! Throw us!" yelled Blackbeard as he held onto the Raft for dear life. San Juan, with all his might throw the raft like a giant Frisbee, The rest of the crew held on too, with Doc Q barely able to hold with one finger. "AHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as the raft disappeared up to the clouds.

_**Back on the Merry, in the sky**_

Although Vera was happy to be alive and with the Strawhats, she was starting to get annoyed by the commotion. "Can someone please tell me what's going on!?"

Everyone looked at her and reacted strangely. Chopper and Usopp, were scared, Sanji was still admiring her, Robin and Nami and the rest didn't react. Except Zoro who was prepared to draw his sword out.

"Who the hell is that!?" screamed Usopp and Chopper. "She wasn't on the ship when we got flung up here!"

Zoro looked at her with piercing eyes, "So who or what are y-" he was interrupted as an explosion happened in the distance.

Then figure wearing a mask came charging towards them, he was running on the clouds. He got to the ship and said in a low voice "Eliminate…."

End of chap 2.

Ugh…I made a deal with Bruntetta6 I could get two chapters up by the end of the month. So I might fail. Anyhow enjoy. Might be little short and rushed, please take pity XD. Don't forget to review.


End file.
